Beauty and the Beast
by ZombiesloveMangoes
Summary: He the beast. She the fair beauty. They can't help but love each other. As the saying goes: Opposites attract. One Shot


**So if any of you got some free time look up Rumbelle. AKA Rumplestiltskin (however you spell that) and Belle, or Mr. Gold and from Once Upon A Time if you don't watch that then this is not going to make a lot of sense because you don't know their relationship so get to the nearest reliable video watching media and watch those two adorable people if you can't then I will QUICKLY do a synopsis of their relationship and if you don't read this than well I'm here to take up space: Rumplestiltskin is portrayed as many personas one such as Beast from Beauty and the Beast. This unchangeable abomination incapable of love. Belle is obviously beauty she is this fair delicate creature who would be better off with someone who can love her back. Or so people think. She is a BAMF and takes all of those protests to leave him and live a better life without him and find someone worthy of her love. Rumple repeatedly even tells her "I am a difficult man to love." (Are you starting to see where I'm going with this and to correlation with Clyrnin?) She stays by him and accepts him and makes him the better man he can be by staying by his side and helping him control his Dark One impulses. Do you get it? If not I really hope you type that shit up up there and educate yourself if not then don't bother review with petty questions. Now that I have wasted enough of yo time it's my turn to get to writin' oh and one more thing the song is: Sorry by Buckcherry or I Knew You Were Trouble by Taylor Swift okay back to writing.**

Claire

I hear the whispers. I always have. They haunt me sometimes. They become suffocating. They make me believe what they say is true. That he doesn't deserve me. That he's a monster ready to snap at the slightest of mistakes. That he will ruin my life. That he will leave me when I become old and frail. But his love made it all worth it. All the pleasure is worth all the pain. I walk into a mechanics shop and they part not daring to lay a hand on me. I walked through the aisles people avoiding me right away. It was a lonely life, but I had at least three people who loved me. That's al l that mattered. I dug into my pocket and pulled out the list. I scanned once more and began to get all of the materials. Normally he had all of this stuff, but this was the odd time he didn't.

"Mommy why is everyone avoiding her?" I looked out of the corner of my eye to see a small boy tugging his mother's hand to try and walk towards me. She picked him up and held him close whispering and I could faintly distinct the words.

"Shh be careful she is a foolish girl taunting fate. She loves a vamp." The little boy was still confused and fought out of his mother's arms falling to the floor only to brush it off and run to me.

"I think you should love who you want and not be told who is good and bad." He turned to his mother with a hateful look.

"Thank you." I said softly. "I hope you keep that in your heart forever and never let that go. You will be a wonderful friend or loved one." I gently knelt down and touched his heart. His mother shot forward pulling him away despite his screams and kicking. I sat staring at the spot where he was previously. I hadn't even moved when she spat,

"You stay away from me you fang banger. And a killer at that." Funny how people shove their own characteristics onto someone they deem unworthy. Slowly I stood up stone faced and continued to shop. The whispering around me was almost deafening, but I made it to the checkout counter without having a breakdown, so that was always a plus. I paid without a word shared between us two exempt her usual protocol. I took my bag and walked out into the unforgiving sun. People were terrified of making the wrong move around me, for he had already killed four people and three vampires. It was self defense at the riot in the town square when the law was enforced that if you don't have your card on you at all times all vampires have right to a free snack. They had rioted and blamed me and my gang. He was just doing as he always did. Amelie hated us now. We had defied her finally on the last time and their friendship of how ever many years was now only the simple alliance that they loathed to have. Two keys to a lock neither of them wanted to open, but when the time came they would. It also wasn't like we both could just pack up and leave. They needed each other despite their disputes. Although if he wanted to it could be done. I walked all the way back to the Glass house for a quick update on the gang. I stepped through the gate and say the mail was stacked up in the mailbox. I smiled at the mundane job I had come to miss. I checked and say we had three love letters and four bills. They weren't real love letters. They were hate mail from the town. Now that there were two very important relationships consuming the population worse than team Edward or team Jacob. Only it was team Live or team Die. Guess which one they think we belonged to. I unlocked the door and I heard people talking in the living room.

"We've got love letters." The talking ceased and Eve popped her head around the corner.

"Oh hey Claire what's up?" She was hesitant, but bounced up to me grabbing the mail.

"I just came to check on you guys." I walked in and saw Michael and Myrnin were in discussion in the living room. They stopped when I walked in. Myrnin stood up. "I wasn't expecting you to be here." I walked up to him. "What happened?" He sighed unable to hide much from me.

"Someone tried to blow up the lab. With me in it." He looked down at me and I saw the faint remaining sun and fire burns. I reached up and ran my hand over them.

"Are you okay?" He nodded.

"Of course. I was scared they had done something to you." His hand held mine on his face. I gave a weak laugh.

"With your reputation? No, but I was showed some kindness." Everyone looked at me. "A little boy in the market ran away from his mother to tell me I can love who I want to." For the first time since that I felt a tear slide down my face.

"That was very kind of him." Myrnin spoke softly running a thumb over the back of my hand. I nodded and held up the bag.

"But I got your tools." I tried to brighten up, but the black swell in my heart consumed any happiness I thought about. I noticed that Michael and Eve had left. He grabbed the bag looking in and pawing through.

"Perfect." He looked back at me with a smile that I knew all too well was forced. He turned holding an arm wide and I slipped underneath it. I hugged his side. "It's okay. We're going to be okay." He ran a hand over my arm. He whispered softly in my ear, "This isn't the worst we've ever faced. I know we can pull through." I nodded into his chest. I guess he was right.

"Looks like we are going to have to look for a new place and a new lab." I offered and it was like he momentarily forgot he almost died.

"Oh yes, but for now rest is a must." We walked together up to my room and I collapsed on the bed. I kicked off my shoes before I fell into a deep well needed sleep.

Myrnin  
(Before the explosion)

"Amelie I mean it! If you want to have peace in Morganville you have to show that you at least accept the vampire-human relationships. Once the people see you are okay with it they will try to cope." I pressed getting nowhere.

"That would be lying and I do not lie." She hadn't moved from her seat. I scoffed.

"Sure that's one right there. You have lied many times. You lie to keep your never ending chess game at a stale mate so no one has to be killed unnecessarily." I stood up pacing.

"Myrnin I am done leave now." I stopped pacing and glared at her. Without another word I opened a portal into my lab. The portal was scorching. I gasped and walked through. Roaring flames consumed everything. I walked right into a hot bed and screeched. I flitted around trying to salvage something, but everything was gone. My hands burned and I tried to get back to the portal, but flames erupted around it. I tried to get into the hidden floor below, but the print detector short circuited. I screamed when it shocked me and I ran back. The portal slammed closed automatically leaving me stranded. I saw a small sliver of open unconsumed area and I ran to it. It led to the door. The door leading outside was charred to nothing and I ran to the alleyway. I held my hand as it tried to recover and bumbled around in the dark. I was growing weak, but I needed to get away. I could faintly smell something and I hurried without protection to the Glass house. My skin was smoking and I felt woozy. I hit the door and someone came running. I fell to my knees and the carried me in. I was set in the chair and seconds later I was handed a bag of blood, I ripped it open drinking all of the contents before doing the same to the next three. I closed my eyes feeling myself heal. I knew the burns would take some time before they were fully healed, but everything else was better in no time.

"Myrnin what the hell?" Eve.

"The lab." I wheezed. "Someone burned it down." Just then the sirens could be heard. "Portal system collapsed and I was left there to die. Only way out." I coughed. "Was to run in the sun."

"Who did it?" Michael. I shook my head.

"Don't know, but I smelled, past the smoke and burning flesh, that boy." Eve took in a breath and Michael looked icy.

"We had a truce." Michael stood up. I closed my eyes. My singed hair still slightly smoking. "He swore he wouldn't hurt this immediate family." He pointed to the ground. "He broke the truce. You know what that means." His normally warm welcoming voice was chilled with hate.

"I do. And once I'm healed and confide with Claire it will be done." I heard the door open and smelt her walk in. I sighed.

"We've got love letters." She called and I groaned.

"Oh how did it go with Amelie?" Michael asked.

"Not well." I shot him a look and she walked in. I stood up. Her face drained terrified.

"What happened?" She ran forwards to check the damage.

"Someone tried to blow up the lab. With me in it." Her hand felt reassuring.

"Are you okay?" I nodded not wanting her to worry herself. I watched as Michael and Eve left the room silently.

"Of course I was worried they had done something to you." She tried to laugh, but it was weak. I reached up to comfort her slightly shaky hand.

"With your reputation? No, but I was showed some kindness." I waited for her to continue. "A little boy in the market ran away from his mother to tell me I can love who I want to." I saw a tear streak her face and ran a thumb over the back of her hand.

"That was very kind of him." I spoke softly continually running a thumb over the back of her hand. She nodded and held up the bag.

"But I got your tools." She finally noticed that Michael and Eve had left. I grabbed the bag looking in and pawing through.

"Perfect." I looked back at her with a smile that I forced. I turned holding an arm wide and she slipped underneath it. She hugged my side. "It's okay. We're going to be okay." I ran a hand over her arm. I whispered softly in my ear, "This isn't the worst we've ever faced. I know we can pull through." She nodded into my chest.

"Looks like we are going to have to look for a new place and a new lab." She offered and it was like I momentarily forgot about the whole incident.

"Oh yes, but for now rest is a must." We walked together up to her room and she collapsed on the bed. She kicked off her shoes before she fell into a deep well needed sleep. I too took off my shoes and slipped in beside her holding her to my chest. I stayed awake for hours teeming with the hate that that boy would break a sworn truce. Since he didn't hold up his end of the bargain, it seems I don't have to hold up mine. I made sure she was completely asleep before I crawled out of her embrace and jumped out of her window. It was just now starting to turn to night. I landed on the ground and hurried to get to the shadows. I stayed until complete night. There was no moon tonight and I smiled to myself. I walked to the lab. In no hurry for I would strike when it was best. I finally arrived and the fence was torn down and white foam litters the alley floor. What was left of the shack lay in burn shamble. The stairs leading held up barely and collapsed with a sigh once I was down. I sniffed around and confirmed it was him. My lab reeked of hate. I ran to the key pad on the floor and smashed it. The door popped up and I slunk down into the basement. The sound of the machine was still running. The new brain was working well. "Alice."

"Yes sir?" A 2D image of the fair lass appeared as I walked into the caverns that contained her.

"Damage report." I walked over to assess it as well.

"Combustion chamber six is burned out and malfunctioning, portal system down, left engine needing a new belt, keyboard smashed and protective locks smashed." I winced. There wasn't much, but it was enough.

"Any self repair?" I listened to the whir and grind.

"None." Her voice echoed hallow off the walls. I walked over and looked at the keyboard. The wires stuck out and sparks vacated the empty keys. I sighed and turned to walk back to the lab. "Sir." I stopped. "They aren't finished. They won't be until something changes. I also will not allow you to leave with your memory intact. Supreme orders." She sputtered and powered off to protect herself from more damage. I growled and continued walking to the lab and I jumped up. I shut the door and began to look around. I found the vial with its glowing pink light safely protected from the fire. I put it into one of my coat pockets and walked out. There was nothing left to save. I walked out onto the sidewalk and I saw shadows move to get away from me. _Kill her already. She's just a human. She's only a snack. _They said. I growled and the voices silenced. I continued to walk following his scent to a bar on the other side of town. I clung to the walls and the shadows. Hours later he appeared and stumbled out. People were cheering inside and he opened his arms wide to welcome it all in. The door closed and he smiled broadly as he walked out into the night. I flashed to be right beside him. He turned and sobered up right away.

"You're supposed to be dead." He stopped and moved back.

"I have been told that many times." I snarled and moved to be right in front of him. He stumbled back and fell off of the curb. He screamed, but no one came running. "Where are your adoring fans now?" I stalked forward and he crawled back. I sneered. "Didn't you ever learn not to show fear?" He stood up shakily and his eyes darted behind me. Just then I reached back and caught the arrow heading for my heart. I turned my head. I flashed and in that I stabbed the arrow through their heart. They were going to scream, but it was silenced instantly. I turned back and he was already running. I rolled my eyes. I flashed in front of him. I stuck my hand out where his heart was. He squirmed, but couldn't move. I felt his beat under my palm and a purple light began to shimmer around my hand the deeper I reached into his chest cavity. I grabbed hold of his heart as it dared to break its way free of the confines of his ribs. I pulled my hand back out with heart in my palm. It glows a pink color of an enchanted heart. He was frozen waiting for my command. "You do as I say as long as I have this. It glows because once out of the body it becomes enchanted. More powerful than a regular heart." I admired it carefully then manically laughed. "And yet so much weaker." I put a slight pressure and he screamed. "You threaten not only my life, but Claire's. In doing so. You. Broke. Your. Deal." With each word I pressed a little more. He continued to scream. "It hurts like your heart being ripped out of your chest. You get no second chances. No re dos. And no fresh starts." I finished off the last little bit of his heart left and he fell to the ground as well as the dust that was the only thing left of his heart. "You're finished." I stepped over his body and stuck my hands in my pocket. My fingers twirling around the vial in my pocket. It was warm to the touch and growing. I saw something move out of the corner of my eye and grabbed the dagger from my waist throwing it hitting the man square in the chest. I walked over taking out the dagger cleaning it on his coat. "You should know better than aim for a vampire in his own high ground." I walked off back to Claire's window and jumped up. I held onto the rail as I propped it open slipping and and sliding it shut with a soft click. She shot up a sliver knife glinting off the faint light in the room. "Shh. It's okay it's just me. But you should have thrown it instead of waiting to see who it was." I put my hand on hers quickly disposing of the knife across the room. It stuck to the wall. "How long have you been awake?"

"Awhile. Why did you leave?" I took off my coat and the faint glow came from my pocket. "Please I told you not to work on magic anymore." She sat up embracing me.

"It's not magic. Simply science you don't understand." I crawled across her to fit myself between her and the wall. She turned to me.

"Why did you leave?" She repeated.

"I had business to take care of." I kissed the top of her head.

"Please tell me you didn't hurt anyone." I stayed silent. She buried her head into my chest. "What's in the vial?" It was more of a command.

"Something I managed to save from the lab. We are going to have to go there tomorrow and fix up the machine. She took some damaged trying to protect the portals." She nodded into my chest. She moved up. She propped herself up on one elbow looking down at me. She was roughly twenty now and had matured much in the years of being here. "I'm sorry." She rests her chin on my shoulder.

"Why?" She spoke softly.

"I'm sorry for putting your through this. For being what I am." She smiled.

"But I wouldn't have you any other way." She reached up kissing me. I wrapped my arms around her waist. She pulled away smirking.

"I really am sorry." I said softly. She kept smirking.

"Then make it up to me." She lay on her back pulling me with her. It was my turn to smirk. I put one hand next to her head and the other lifted one of her legs and held it at my hip.

"As you wish, dearie." I felt her shiver and my eyes glowed red in her eyes reflection. I leant down and kissed her fiercely. Momentarily forgetting the dark one the consumed my life since this same incident a few months back. Forgot the harsh lashings that came from Amelie, Oliver, and the rest of the population. Forgot everything, but her. Just like beauty and the beast.

**Hmm I liked it then again if you don't like what you write you have obviously done something wrong. Well if this makes no sense it's more of a mad rambling than anything else. **


End file.
